Trolls
Also see Troll (lore) Jungle Trolls of the Darkspears and the Revantusk trolls of the Hinterlands make up the Troll Faction of the Horde. Led by the Warchief Vol'jin, the trolls have gained a dominate place within the Orcish Horde. Vol'jin was always loyal to the Horde and Shaman Thrall, even though the individual jungle trolls might not have been. Background As tribal rivalries erupted throughout the former Gurubashi Empire, the Darkspear tribe found themselves driven from their homeland in Stranglethorn Vale. Having settled in what are believed today to be the Broken Isles, the tribe soon found themselves entangled in a conflict with the Underworld Minions murlocs. Their fate seemed sealed until the orcish Warchief Thrall and his band of newly freed orcs took shelter on their island home. Controlled by a Sea Witch, the Underworld Minions captured the Darkspears' leader Sen'jin, along with Thrall and several other orcs and trolls. Thrall managed to free himself and others, but was ultimately unable to save the trolls' leader. Although Sen'jin was sacrificed to the Sea Witch, he was able to reveal a vision he had in which Thrall would lead the Darkspear from the island. After returning to the island, Thrall and his followers managed to fend off further attacks by the Sea Witch and her murloc minions, and set sail for Kalimdor once again. Under the new leadership of Vol'jin, the Darkspear swore allegiance to Thrall's Horde and followed him to Kalimdor. Now considered enemies by all other troll organizations except the Revantusk, Shatterspear, and the Zandalari, the Darkspear are held in contempt to this day. Yet, the Darkspear have not forgotten being driven from their ancestral homes and this animosity is eagerly returned, especially towards the other jungle trolls. Having reached the orc's new homeland, Durotar, the trolls carved out another home for themselves — this time among the Echo Isles on the eastern shores of the new orc kingdom. However, with the coming of Kul Tiras and its navy, the Darkspear were forced to retreat inland under the onslaught of the misguided commander Daelin Proudmoore. The trolls, fighting alongside their Horde brethren, defeated the enemy and reclaimed their new homeland. Shortly thereafter, a witch doctor by the name of Zalazane began using dark magic to take the minds of his fellow Darkspear. As his army of mindless followers grew, Vol'jin ordered the free trolls to evacuate, and Zalazane took control of the Echo Isles. The Darkspear have since settled on the nearby shore, naming their new village after their old leader, Sen'jin. From Sen'jin Village they, along with their allies, send forces to battle Zalazane and his enslaved army. Appearance Darkspear trolls have skin colors that range from pale, ghostly blue to bruised purple to sickly green. Their skin color is usually just one of those three colors, although sometimes there are trolls with mixed skin pigments but this is not so popular. Male trolls are hunched over and have long, protruding tusks that grow from under their lower lip. Male trolls also have rather large noses and very messy, matted hair. Female trolls, on the other hand, stand up straight and erect, have rather small or squashed-in noses, and usually have hair in a wild updo or strewn across their chests in thick braids. Other Traits Racial Traits (7 RP) *'Specialized (1 RP): +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence --' Trolls are wiry and quick, but their primitive culture has not allowed for much intellectual stimulation. *'Medium Monstrous Humanoid:' As Medium creatures, jungle trolls have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Speed:' Jungle troll base land speed is 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision (1 RP):' Prerequisites: None; Although Monstrous Humanoids, trolls get Low-Light Vision instead of Darkvision. All trolls can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. *'Rapid Healing (3 RP):' Benefit: Jungle trolls heal twice as quickly as normal (they heal double the normal number of hit points after a period of rest). Trolls can improve this natural ability even further by taking racial levels. *'Skill Bonus: Survival (2 RP):' Trolls gain a +2 racial bonus on skill checks made with Survival. Jungle trolls spend most of their time in the wilderness and know its tricks. *'Languages -- Standard (0 RP):' Trolls start with Zandali. And may learn Orcish, Taur-He, Undercommon, and Thallassian. Goblinspeak is always good to learn, and they may even learn the Human common tongue. OGL Section 15 Copyright Notice Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game © 2003, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Manual of Monsters © 2003, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Alliance & Horde Compendium © 2004, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Magic & Mayhem © 2004, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Lands of Conflict © 2004, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Shadows & Light © 2004, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game © 2005, Blizzard Entertainment Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Category:The Horde